dorwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorws
Dorws is the protagonist of his CYOA, and seemingly heroic warrior. He doesn't speak directly in quotes at any time. Dorws was created by Senok, as a sort of parody original character, but he spiraled into his own thing. He has been officially labelled a "generic anime swordsman". Appearance Dorws has yellow hair, even more yellow than blonde. His hair, since early artwork, has grown shorter, and he's often depicted with a sort of bowl cut. He wears a dark blue long sleeved shirt, and dark blue pants, both being exactly the same color. He wears a red scarf/cape which often sways to his left. His shoes have become boots since his early artwork, them being light brown. He notably has nothing covering his hands. The emblem in the center of his shirt is a lighter blue than the rest of his body, but not as bright as his eye. He has a sword with a gray blade and a black line running down the middle, while the hilt is wooden and the same color as his shoes. Personality In the CYOA, Dorws appears to be controlled by the actions of the users, often depicting him as stupid and insensitive. However, when Dorws has his way with the options, he's rather nice and quick to compliment people, and likes to make friends with others, such as Bandana Dee. Dorws, however, enjoys to fight, but doesn't enjoy serious fighting. He carries a sword on him at all times just in case he can fight anyone. The options in the CYOA themselves are Dorws' thoughts on what to do, which is why they, unlike the rest of the narration, refer to Dorws in the first person. Options such as "E" or "F" break Dorws' character, causing confusion if they win. Abilities Dorws is a skilled swordfighter who can slash and jab effectively. Dorws swinging any weapon gives it a white trail following it. This likely represents his light, in contrast to Dark Dorws' dark effects. He has been shown not to be very effective with any weapons besides the sword. Dorws has 50 HP by default. Trivia * Dorws has canonically never sworn, despite his creator having done so many times. Instead, he says "h*ck" or "fr*ck", while Dark Dorws does the swearing. * Dorws was originally created as a parody OC, mocking things such as New Valver Heroes. * Dorws himself is essentially considered a "joke" by some, however, many people legitimately like him. * A well known fact, "Dorws" is an anagram of "sword", being the word backwards with two letters swapped. * Dorws takes inspiration from Ike, Erdrick, Isaac, and some other characters in his appearance. * Dorws appears to have no eye color, having black, small pupils. Many other characters' eyes glow a certain color. * Dorws is intended to be a Super Smash Bros. OC, despite being his own character in his own "series". * Dorws nearly constantly sports a determined frown on his face. This appears in all of his main artwork. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters